Reunion IV: Demand
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: AU 'Neil, the vain, who cared about no one years ago, until she came into his life. And ever since she left it, he cares more about himself than ever. He is barely human anymore. He has nothing he loves, except himself, and nothing that loves him.' NxD
1. Demand

**Reunion IV: Demand**

**Chapter 1: The Right One**

A/N: Alright, This is the Fourth Installment of Reunion, and it is about Neil and Danaya! As with the Calli x Herry one, it is a good idea to read I'm Not That Person, but not imperative. Please enjoy, and review!

_Nope, no owning here._

_xxx… I Can See You Kept All The Memories We Lost …xxx_

"Work it Neil!" The photographer called from behind the video camera. Neil plastered on another smile that didn't quite reach his mysterious blue eyes and leaned toward the camera, showing off his washboard abs. Pictures snapped and the video camera followed him.

Soon he was done, and he replaced the flimsy white wife beater with a black and white cotton shirt. He dressed in his usual blue denim jeans and went to talk to his photographer about his upcoming movie.

Neil smiled gallantly at his fan girls. They squealed with happiness, and flaunted their looks in his face, trying to get him to ask for their number. He never did, but they always hoped.

The blonde model peered around at his entourage. He could get any woman he wanted, but none of them held much appeal. They couldn't hold his interest. He was always judging them, and knowing deep down that they weren't the right one. But he didn't know who the right one was.

Neil didn't know much anymore. He had always thought that being the most famous model, about to be movie star would be like a dream. He always held out hope that it would finally give him the happiness he wanted.

But it never had. Even his upcoming drama/thriller wasn't making him happy. He was rich beyond his wildest dreams, more famous than any other model had been in a century, and totally gorgeous. But he knew something was missing, he just didn't know what!

As Neil entered the closed off room that his director, photographer, agent, and cameramen were in, he heard a peculiar sound. It was as if someone was trying to breath, and not really succeeding.

Neil entered the room to find his agent studying a woman that was being forcefully held against a wall by the director of his movie. His photographer and cameramen looked frightened.

But that was not what Neil stared at.

The woman was struggling with all her might against the burly man, and Neil had a feeling that had she had a weapon, she could have caused serious trouble. But as it was, she was trapped, and weaponless. Her skin was so pale it was almost translucent. And it was flawless. She had no scar upon any of the skin Neil could see. Her hair was straight and reached just below her collarbone. But it was only when she looked straight at him did Neil feel an anger unlike any he had ever felt flare up.

Her eyes were obsidian black- and full of fear.

Neil had never felt such uncontrollable rage. Who dared make this angel feel fear!?

Her lips were shapely and light pink, perfect kissable lips. Her eyebrows were black, like her hair and her eyes. They were formed like arches, giving her a regal commanding look, but letting her seem approachable.

This was _the_ girl. The girl Neil wanted. She was the one he compared all the others to.

This was the woman… the _right one_. And another man was making her frightened. Suddenly glad that something had once inspired him to become a fighter, Neil walked straight up to the man holding her.

"Drop her now." Neil commanded. The man laughed.

"And what will you do pretty boy? You even take one more step towards me and I will pull out of your movie so fast, your poor little head will spin." The man threatened.

"You can take your movie and stuff it. I don't need it. Drop her." Neil told him angrily.

"I don't need _you_ to make the movie. And besides, she is really pretty. I think I will take her back to my place." The man said, letting his grimy hand trace her hip.

That was the absolute last straw for Neil. No one touched this woman in front of him while he was around. No one made her scared, or hurt her. She was perfect, even more so than him. And it was his job to protect perfection.

So Neil slammed his fist into the man's face and when he crumpled, Neil kicked him hard in the stomach. Then as the man was struggling for air, Neil turned to look at the woman. She was watching him with a mix of admiration and fear.

"Come here. I won't hurt you. Come to me. Please." Neil coaxed softly, remembering the way his mother had been skittish around men. She eyed him, and then slowly came to his side. He wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulder and before he left, he glanced back at his agent.

"I will be finding a new agent as soon as possible." Neil informed him, shutting the door behind them.

As soon as they were outside the room, Neil spun the woman to look at him. He checked the small scratch on her shoulder and her torn clothes.

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?"

Neil pondered this for a moment. He decided to tell her the truth. "I don't know. Are you okay?"

"Yes." She replied, watching the floor.

"Did he scare you?" Neil asked.

"Yes. I hate the thought of being raped. And that's what he wanted to do." She whispered quietly. Neil swallowed hard at a ripple of murderous intent at the man. Instead he approached the woman slowly.

When he drew very close to her, he gently wrapped his arms around her. She smelled of lavender and vanilla. She sighed slightly, as if she wasn't sure if she was about to get hit, or get a hug. Her arms came around him stiffly, as if she wasn't sure about the hug. As if she had never had one before.

"It's okay. You are safe with me." Neil murmured into her ear, gently holding her head to his shoulder.

And then suddenly she was clinging to him and holding him as though her life depended on it. She was breathing heavily, and Neil suspected she was trying not to cry.

"Why are you so nice?" She wondered. Neil laughed lightly.

"Most people would disagree."

"I know. You are Neil. The most famous model in Europe. You are supposed to be rich, egotistical, vain and mean. And yet you just saved me from a bad man, quit a movie that could have made you even bigger and ditched your agent." She whispered.

"I _am_ vain, egotistical and rich. But I don't care about money and I have never been mean." Neil declared. The woman laughed gently.

"Well, I am Danaya. And thank you for saving me." She said, removing her arms from around his neck. Neil knew he missed them more than he should.

She smiled and turned to walk to the door. Neil knew in that instant she was about to walk out of the door, and his life, forever.

Well he couldn't let that happen could he?

"Danaya? Would you like to grab a cup of coffee with me?" Neil called, not even breathing.

She smiled prettily, a light scarlet brushing her cheeks. "I guess so."

Neil strode towards her slowly, already accustoming himself to her needs. He had done this with his mother. His mom had never liked him to surprise her, or to move too fast around her. Neil, sensing the similar feelings around Danaya, walked slowly up to her, making sure not to frighten her off.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering her his arm. She grinned and took it, the blush rising to an even more vivid red. Instead of making her look silly, the breathless grin and red face made her look sexy. Her hair was tousled from the fight and light wind outside and she looked like she had just had a wicked bout of lovemaking.

She was a divine sight for his eyes. Heavenly, some would say. But her beauty was not that of a spirit, nor a goddess. She was purely something else indeed. As beautiful as a celestial being certainly, but not pure enough for that.

Some women were beauties of the earth. Brown, gold, copper tones. They were goddesses in their own right, but solely of the earth. There were women of the gods, whose hair shone brightly in strange colors, and who were almost too beautiful to look upon. But then there were also angels and celestial maidens. It was said they were almost excruciating to look at, because of their otherworldly beauty. Danaya was like an angel, only darker. It was as if sadness and death had touched her brow.

She was only made more beautiful by it, in Neil's opinion. Angels were innocents, and could not survive in the real world. But Danaya... She was an angel that had fallen into this world of cruelty and hate, and had been introduced to something called loss and sacrifice.

Gods could be cruel.

She carried herself with the bearing of a queen. Not a princess, whose chin was so high she walked into walls. But a queen. Who although proud of who she was, had seen too many people die.

Neil decided right then and there. Coffee was not going to be enough. Danaya was captivating him in every way. She was smart, beautiful, mysterious, hurt, innocent and yet knowledgeable. A walking contradiction.

Plus, she was the one he wanted.

And Neil _**always**_ got what he wanted.

_xxx…And I Think I Just Fell In Love With Her …xxx_

A/N: So tell me what you think. My favorites so far have been… hmmm… Archie and Atlanta's, and this one. So review. And also, more opinion of the Neil and Danaya lemon. Yes or no?


	2. Swim

**Chapter 2: Swim**

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I got back from vacation, got a job, my aunt had a baby, school started so I bought supplies and clothes, and above all of that, I have officially started and resumed Is It Worth It. Belle gave me more ideas, and I love her to death for it. I should probably have another chapter out by Saturday, but I won't update again till probably Mid Next Week, because I work. But thanks for the patience; I know I will start updating regularly now, since school has started. Plus I don't have English in first Semester, so I need to do a lot of writing to stay in practice!

Disclaimer: I don't own this, but I do have the best readers in the entire world!

_xxx… I Thought I Could Live Without Romance, Before You Came To Me …xxx_

Neil delighted in the way Danaya talked. She waved her arms lightly and her eyes came alight whenever she told him a story. Half the time, Neil didn't listen to the story, he just watched her, almost like he was afraid the building would collapse and he would never see her again.

So he watched her intently, memorizing the way her dark eyes would almost glow when she was happy. And he watched her, the way she talked in the most harmonic melodious voice he had ever heard.

Her every movement was extremely magnetic and erotic. Neil had never been so seduced by a woman before. And Danaya wasn't even trying to seduce him.

"Have dinner with me?" Neil blurted out, when she was midway through a sentence. She quirked her head and watched him, her luscious lips curving into a grin.

"Why?" She wondered. Neil thought for a moment, pondering what on earth he should say to her. Should he tell her the truth?

"Because you are really interesting and beautiful and I would love to have another hour or so to just watch you." Neil answered honestly. He wasn't sure if that was the right answer, Danaya's eyes had clouded over for a second, but it was the truth. She was captivating.

"Alright; I will go to dinner with you." She conceded, her face troubled, but her eyes pleased. Neil grinned.

"Sorry to interrupt your story with that, please go on." He encouraged her to start the story again. Something about a telemarketer or some such thing. He wasn't interested in a telemarketer. Only _she_ captured his interest.

"And he was trying to sell me some vacuum or some-" Danaya's rambling was cut short by a cry of joy.

"Hey! It's Neil!" A woman cried. Neil sighed, and snatched Danaya's wrist, tugging her to her feet.

"Come on, they are going to chase us, and I don't want you to get hurt. Would you like me to call you a taxi to get home, or do you just want to come to my house?" Neil asked breathlessly in her ear.

Danaya heart stopped beating for a moment when Neil let his face stray close to hers. Every nerve in her body was telling her to run for the nearest shelter, far away from him, but her heart was telling her to stay. It was terrifying her. The thought of going to his apartment was making her stomach squirm with fear. She wasn't sure if she should just go home, or go with him. Her brain wanted her safe at home, not off gallivanting with some supermodel.

But Danaya had never been a coward. And that, in the end, was what made her decision for her. That and the fact that the thought of leaving Neil left her with a strange painful panging in her long dead heart.

"Your apartment will be closer, let's head there."

Neil gently clasped her hand, and pulled her out of the restaurant, where a black limo was waiting with the doors open. He let her get in, and he followed quickly, shutting the door just as a hoard of females fan out of the restaurant. They looked around and started for the limo, but they were off and driving long before they got close.

Danaya took a deep breath, cleansing the fear from her heart, leaving only excitement and nervousness. She had only once let a man near her before and that had been disastrous.

And she had known that man for months. Now here she was, going with Neil to his apartment alone. Sure, he was a good looking model, but she had just met him. He could kill her, or worse, rape her.

But he was the only man who had ever watched her as though she meant more to him than just a good lay. And he was also the only man that watched her as though he wanted to devour her. He cared about her; or so it seemed.

And the strange thought was, Danaya cared about him too. It felt as though she had known him a long time. It was as if she could remember bits about a previous life with him.

Like her brother. Danaya had been orphaned with her older brother, and separated by the time she was two. Danaya could not remember too much about him, except that his name was Archie, and he had a strangely crooked nose. But every once in a while, Danaya saw flashed of the two of them doing things together when they were older. They were teenagers, and they went ice skating. She remembered her slapping him once, although she couldn't recall why.

Neil was like that. Danaya could remember exactly what his kiss tasted like, only she was sure she had never once kissed this model in this lifetime.

Maybe he was what people called, 'a soul mate'. But Danaya had never really believed in soul mates. She believed in mythical creatures, but not soul mates.

Danaya barely even believed in love anymore.

_xxx… Are You The One To Heal My Wounds And Lead Me To The Sun? …xxx_

Danaya couldn't breathe as she walked into Neil's apartment. It was the top floor of the building, and a penthouse. The first thing she saw was the dark cherry wood hardwood flooring. There was a large closet, filled with coats and shoes. The kitchen was open, and filled with stainless steel appliances. The living room was beside the dining room with light cream shag carpet and leather couches. There was a pool beside the bar, along with a small bathroom.

Danaya could not close her mouth, this place was huge. The balcony overlooked the city, and it held a hot tub and full wall length windows all the way across. There was no privacy, but no one could see in from this high.

"And this is my bedroom; it is my favorite part of the house." Neil continued, describing his house. His bedroom had a huge dark mahogany bed in the centre, with two end tables. There was a large armoire, full of clothes. And a bookshelf full of books of all different genres.

And that was when Danaya saw her favorite thing in his entire apartment. From his bedroom, a large clear French door led to a spacious bathroom. A toilet was to the left and the counters straight ahead. But to her right, there was a wall of large blocks of glass. They were blurred, privacy glass, but they reached from the roof, all the way down to the floor, from the beginning to the room, to the end. The shower was at least ten feet long.

"I love your shower." She breathed.

Neil grinned at the way Danaya enjoyed every bit of life. She was looking at this shower as though god had appeared before her. She took such pleasure from everything in life.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" He asked, pulling out a huge t-shirt from the drawer. He handed it to her.

"Just put this over your underwear, come one." He pleaded, heading out to the front room, removing his shirt on the way.

Danaya swallowed. She didn't know what to make of this. She had planned to destroy any chance of Neil having children if he hit on her, but this wasn't technically flirting. He had even handed her an over shirt, granted, it was white, but still.

Danaya swallowed, breathing deeply and begging whatever powers existed for strength. She didn't want to be a coward tonight.

So she took off her clothes, and pulled on the white t-shirt. Maybe it was finally time to let someone in again.

_xxx…There Is One Thing I Want To Say, So I'll Be Brave …xxx_

A/N: Review if you please!


	3. Shower

**Chapter 3: Shower**

A/N: Not much to say, just review. And also, expect Is It Worth It, and My Girl updates soon. Also, just so you know, LEMON. Ahaha. And..., What did you think of season two so far??

_Still don't own Archie. Life Long Dream destroyed. _

_xxx…This Scar Is A Fleck On My Porcelain Skin …xxx_

She dove gracefully into the water, slicing it to its depth. Neil smiled. She was brave. She came up for air, smiling at him, the white shirt clinging to her every curve, and showing off her lacy black bra and underwear. Neil swallowed hard and tried not to stare. When she got close enough, he splashed her lightly in water.

Danaya smiled, throwing as much water as she could at Neil. He splashed back and she dove on him, pushing his head under the water. He came up, grabbing her middle and throwing her deep.

Danaya swam furiously to the shallow end, trying to gain the advantage in their water fight. But as soon as she got there, she was swept off her feet by Neil, his blonde hair hanging loosely around his chiseled face. Danaya shrieked at his presence, but reveled in his finely toned abs she was pressed against.

Neil feasted his blue eyes upon Danaya's form. She was delicious. Her skin was flawless and pale, perfect in every perspective. Her curves were slender, and delicate, but the finely developed muscles in her arms showed that she did not lack strength. She shrieked playfully and he set her on the edge of the pool, looking straight into her obsidian eyes.

It was only then, that he noticed the scars on her wrists. He snatched them up, rage igniting in his soul at the jagged lines.

"What is this!?" He demanded, showing her her wrist. She flushed, swallowed and looked down.

"When I was younger, maybe nine years ago. I was about eighteen. I decided that I didn't want to live anymore. I have lost my only brother, and I had no family to speak of. I had no friends of loved ones. So I tried to kill myself. My neighbor found me, and called the ambulance. I survived. I haven't tried it since. Instead I took up extreme dangerous sports, and hoped I would have an 'accident'." She explained bitterly, unable to look him in the eye.

"Why? Why would you do that? You are beautiful and smart and rare and interesting! People love you as soon as they see you. You love life, why would you try to destroy your own?" Neil asked breathlessly. Danaya's eyes widened, and she looked into his.

"I don't know. No one loved about me, and I cared about no one. So I just didn't give a damn. Plus, my will was made out entirely to a charity to help kids in less fortunate countries. My death would have helped them."

And that was when Neil did something so uncharacteristic, so un-Neil, it made Danaya's jaw drop even lower. He leaned down and kissed her wrists lightly, holding them together. Then he looked back into her eyes with his piercing cobalt ones.

"Promise me you won't ever do it again. Now you have someone that cares about you. If the charity was the big deal, I will donate however much you want to them."

Danaya wasn't sure whether to run, because of his affection, or kiss him for being too perfect.

"You're too perfect. What's the catch?"

Neil gave a dry laugh, "Good question. I _am_ perfect. And it is too bad about the scars, you have such flawless skin. But then again, I don't think I would want you to be _that_ much better looking than me."

Danaya then came to a decision she had been to scared to even think about twenty minutes previous. She realized that she really cared about Neil, even though she had just met him. It was like, she had always known him, and would always know him.

"Do I know you?" She whispered. Neil's eyes softened tenderly.

"It sure feels like it." He replied gently.

And then Danaya leaned forward and softly kissed him on his lips.

Neil took control immediately, reaching to her face and clasping her gently to him. His tongue explored her mouth, plundering for the soft moans she made whenever he nipped at her lip.

He leaned toward her, slick wet bodies pressed tightly together against the tile floor. He kissed her gently, moving his hand from her side, to her hip. He had moved his mouth to her neck, nipping her gently. He soothed it with his tongue and blew cold air upon it.

"Neil." Danaya gasped as he nibbled her ear lobe. He pulled back, his eyes bright with excitement and passion.

"Tell me to stop Danaya." He commanded, looking straight at her.

Then Danaya formed the bravest sentence she had ever uttered. She breathed deeply, and threw her wet shirt from her body, exposing her black lacy undergarments.

"Don't stop Neil." She breathed. Neil grinned triumphantly, and lifted her softly into his arms. He walked to his bedroom, laying her on the bed. He slowly crawled up to her, tickling her stomach with his fingers.

Laying his hand gently upon her small breast, he pushed the lace aside, using his mouth to lave her nipple.

And that was when Danaya sat straight up, getting off the bed slowly. She turned around, glancing at him. He stared at her in shock.

She seductively pulled the black strap from her shoulder, unfastening the clasp. It dropped to the floor.

Neil groaned heavily. _Now _she was trying to seduce him.

And damn, was it working.

Next thing Neil new, she was in his bathroom, pressed gently against the French door. Neil had to bite his lip from moaning aloud. She grinned at her power over him. Slowly she slipped off her black lace underwear, and threw them to the bed Neil still sat motionless upon.

"I'm having a shower, all that chlorine." She said casually, smirking at the incredulous supermodel.

She strutted to the huge shower, turning it on fairly warm. She was just done wetting herself down when a completely naked Neil walked into her shower.

"Hey!" She screamed. He grinned, and wiped her face gently with his thumb. She leaned into his hand without thinking.

Before she knew it, she was propped against the shower wall, her legs around Neil's middle. He was glaring playfully at her, and wagging one finger. Danaya realized he was holding her up by one hand.

"Bad girls get punished." He informed her, before he leaned over to resume his mind boggling work on her nipple. She groaned, and ran her hands through his slick wet hair.

He nuzzled her neck gently, "I am going to make love to you now." He informed her in a whisper. Danaya's mind went blank. She should push him away, that was what her brain told her.

But everything in her soul wanted him as close as he could possibly get. So she nodded and rubbed her pale hands all over his chest. He entered her quickly, causing no pain. Danaya gasped at the thick feel of him.

He was nothing like her first and only other time. He had continued even when she told him to stop. He had laughed when she cried and kept going. That had been the only time Danaya had ever before had sex.

Until Neil came along. The woman swallowed hard, thinking about how she had just met him, and she was doing this with him. But no matter what terrible thoughts Danaya had, she just couldn't bring herself to regret the intense pleasure Neil stirred in her whenever he moved.

She felt herself slam against the bathroom wall, expecting pain, but feeling nothing but his hands wrapped around her waist. She kissed him fiercely as he held her up. Sharp slices of pleasure coated her stomach an instant before her brain spontaneously combusted. Danaya stifled a scream of unbelievable ecstasy and tried to make sure her body didn't fall apart from the bliss. Neil joined her an instant later, slumping against her on the bathroom wall.

The now lukewarm shower ran over them, washing away the regrets, and leaving only fulfillment. Neil kissed Danaya softly on her plump pink lips, his silent thank you.

Danaya wrapped her arms around his chest, and held him like that for what seemed like an eternity. The shower grew cold, and her skin had goose bumps. Neil lifted her, and carried her to his bed, slipping them under the covers, and wrapping his arms around her once again.

"Neil?" Danaya muttered in the dark silence.

"Yes Danaya?" He replied. She twined his hand with his, laying it lightly on his chest, feeling his heart pounding.

"Does it feel like you knew me once before?" She asked. Neil was silent for a moment.

"When you think of Cronus, what comes to mind?" Neil whispered bitterly.

"Bastard." Danaya blurted, feeling her pale skin flush. "Oh, sorry. I just hate that name and the face I automatically place with it. But isn't he like the god of the past, or something?"

"The God of Time. And he is a bastard. I am not sure, but sometimes I get these clips, like a broken movie reel in my head. And Cronus is the only name that has ever stuck with me, except for Danaya. That is why I was stunned when you said your name."

Danaya grinned, "I have a movie reel in my head sometimes too. I used to see you in my dreams, like you would be miles away in the distance, and I would run to you, but never get there. But I thought it was just because I thought you were a cute model."

She giggled, and Neil laughed. "Well, I used to have things like that happen to me. Like when I was younger, a girl walked out in front of me with black hair and I called her Danaya, without even thinking. It wasn't you, but ever since, I always think of your name."

"Maybe this was meant to be then?" Danaya murmured quietly, almost hoping Neil wouldn't hear. She didn't believe in love, and nothing Neil said could change her.

"I hope so. I think I am in love with you from a past life. Because I have never cared about anyone, and no one has ever cared about me. But now I find myself wanting to do strange things, like start a new life, where no one knows me, and buying a house with you and growing old together."

Danaya felt her eyes almost fall out of her head. He wanted to grow old with her?! She did feel like she cared about him deeply, but there was no such thing as love. Neil would not sway her opinion, of that she was sure.

"Danaya, I love you. Move in with me. Actually, let's go where no one knows me, and live together." Neil said in the darkness.

Well, nothing _except_ Neil could sway her opinion on love, apparently.

"I think I love you too. And I would love to go with you. I want to start again."

Neil kissed her wrist on the scar again gently, "Everyone deserves a chance at happiness. I think you are my happiness. And I definitely don't want to miss you when you're gone."

Danaya felt her stomach warm comfortably, nothing like in the shower, but just pleasant warmth. She felt like she belonged, like she was happy.

She felt like she loved him.

She felt like she wanted to be happy.

"Let's go to Canada. By the ocean?" She wondered.

Neil beamed. "Anything you want Danaya, I have money. You can have whatever you want, as long as I get you."

"You always had me…" She informed him, kissing him deeply.

_xxx…Are You The One Who'd Share This Life With Me? …xxx_

A/N: Okay, so this is the Neil x Danaya installment. I know it didn't really end, but you will hear more of them never fear. I think I liked this lemon better for creativity, but I liked the 'My Girl' lemon better for writing. Anyways, review and tell me what you thought. And don't lie or anything, seriously tell me how to fix anything. I won't get mad, I swear. Also, no more Reunion until I have a bit more Is It Worth It. Because to do Odie's Reunion bit, there is something needed to be done…


End file.
